The invention relates generally to metal cutting and welding systems, and more particularly to portable power units for such systems.
Some torch systems, such as a plasma cutting system, use plasma (e.g., high temperature ionized gas) to cut metal or other electrically conductive material. In general, an electrical arc converts a gas (e.g., compressed air) into plasma, which is sufficiently hot to melt the work piece while the pressure of the gas blows away the molten metal. The power output and flow of the gas can affect the performance of the system.
Such plasma cutting systems may be portable and only require a power source for operation. As portable plasma cutting systems become smaller and less costly to manufacture, such plasma cutting systems may be targeted at the consumer market. However, such systems must provide a relativity high level of power output yet still maintain the portability necessary for the consumer market. Typically, the power converters and other devices used in the systems may include a number of components externally mounted to each other. Additionally, the use and configuration of these components may result in relatively low switching frequencies and low power densities. Further, these converters and other devices may add weight, size, and cost to the plasma cutting system.